


Убить пташку

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cock Slut, Dirty Talk, Jealousy, M/M, Misogyny, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Rimming, Wake-Up Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:48:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23961841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: Виктор Зсасз всегда ненавидел Дину за то, что та привлекала внимание Романа во время своих выступлений. Теперь, когда она, получив должность водителя, стала ближе к Роману, ненависть и ревность Виктора усилились в несколько раз. Придётся доказать боссу, что Дина не даст ему того, чего он хочет, в отличие от Зсасза, который готов ради этого на всё.
Relationships: Roman Sionis/Victor Zsasz
Kudos: 2





	Убить пташку

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [To Kill A Singingbird](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22757899) by [DustinMcDreamy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustinMcDreamy/pseuds/DustinMcDreamy). 



Виктор не любил эту женщину по уважительной причине. Дина Лэнс была единственной певицей в клубе «Чёрная Маска», которую Роман пожелал нанять. Она обладала приятным голосом, и этого оказалось достаточно. Она выступала с одними и теми же песнями, чередуя их, чтобы не утомлять случайных посетителей. Однако Роману и Виктору, которые находились в клубе каждый вечер, постоянно приходилось слушать это однотипное унылое дерьмо.

Это было не так ужасно, просто знакомые песни быстро надоели. Виктор мог спеть их сам, если бы захотел. Но, что по-настоящему его злило, так это искреннее желание Романа _смотреть_ на её выступления. Виктор ненавидел красивое лицо Дины, из-за которого она привлекала к себе всё внимание босса.

Они видели её снова и снова. Она не танцевала и особо ничем больше не занималась в клубе. Они видели все её наряды. Роман любил просто наблюдать за Диной, и Виктор ненавидел её за это.

Он обожал строить планы вместе с боссом. Это были времена, когда всё внимание Романа было сосредоточено на Викторе, и Зсасз чувствовал себя уважаемым, ценным, _любимым_. Его жизнь не имела смысла до встречи с Романом.

Раньше он убивал людей для того, чтобы хоть как-то заполнить пустоту своего существования. Жертвы были лишь незначительными винтиками в системе, и Зсасз своеобразным способом избавлял их от страданий.

Он начал работать на Романа, потому что был таким же винтиком, а ещё должен был на что-то жить. Однако именно в Сайонисе он обнаружил нечто, пробудившее в нём давно забытые ощущения.

_— Никогда прежде я не встречал такого, как ты, Зсасз. Ты проделываешь исключительную работу._

_— Ради Вас я готов сделать всё, что угодно._

У Романа были цели и амбиции, которых так не хватало Виктору. Он убивал по приказу, и острые ощущения, получаемые от этого, были намного лучше тех, которые он испытывал, убивая самостоятельно. В последних почти не было страсти. Виктору нравилось осознавать тот факт, что с каждым убийством он улучшал мир Романа. Виктору нравилась похвала, которая следовала за успешно выполненной работой.

_«Я горжусь тобой. Спасибо, Виктор. Без тебя я не справился бы»_

Возможно, Виктору даже хотелось бы, чтобы Роман трахнул его и сделал своим. Он отчаянно желал принадлежать Роману.

А Роман давал понять, что хочет Дину. Он смотрел на неё, в то время как Виктор не сводил с него взгляда и замечал, как босс облизывал губы, пока Дина пела. Нечто подобное делал и сам Зсасз, когда Сайонис натягивал на свои руки узкие кожаные перчатки. А когда Роман сжимал кулаки, для Виктора было вполне естественно представлять в них свой член.

И теперь ему приходилось делить босса с Диной. У Романа на отдых выделялось лишь несколько часов в неделю, и никакие планы в это время обсуждать не могли. А на работе в клубе были «важные» посетители. Если Роману было нужно поговорить с гостями, Виктор становился частью разговора. Если в редких случаях гости ни в чём не нуждались, пристальное внимание Сайониса было приковано к Дине. И Виктору приходилось с этим мириться.

Однажды они услышали шум за окном апартаментов и посмотрели вниз, чтобы увидеть, как Дина выбивает дерьмо из двух подонков. Роман рассмеялся и хлопнул в ладоши.

— А я-то думал, что мисс Лэнс годится только для пения. Кто знал, что она способна на гораздо большее? Виктор, я думаю, что нашёл нашего нового водителя. Спускайся вниз и скажи ей, что её повысили.

И, похлопав его по плечу, Роман удалился, оставив Виктора кипеть в собственной ненависти. Отныне эта женщина будет рядом вообще всё время и начнёт сильнее мешать им обоим. Виктор направился на улицу, где Дина укладывала Харли, находившуюся без сознания, в свою машину.

— Канарейка, — он обратился к ней по сценическому псевдониму.

— Что тебе нужно, Виктор? — без интереса спросила она.

— Ты новый водитель Романа, — сообщил он, — босс впечатлён твоими навыками.

— Я бы предпочла петь, — забираясь в машину, отозвалась Дина.

— Я бы тоже предпочёл, чтобы ты пела, — ответил Виктор раздражённым тоном, — к обязанностям приступаешь завтра в девять утра, — он ушёл, не желая больше смотреть на её лицо. В этот момент Виктор и Дина одновременно желали, чтобы Харли несколькими минутами ранее не нуждалась в спасении.

Дина прибыла в апартаменты следующим утром. Роман одарил её широкой кокетливой улыбкой.

— Моя прекрасная пташка, добро пожаловать. Благодарю за то, что приняла моё маленькое предложение, — заявил он, — нам уже пора отправляться.

К счастью, Дина ждала в машине, пока Роман и Виктор пытали и убивали своих жертв.

_Дина никогда бы не сделала этого для тебя, Роман. Она не такая, как я. Она не сможет дать тебе то, чего ты хочешь._

Это было единственное время, проведённое вместе, и Зсасз был уверен, что кровь и жестокость возбуждали Романа.

_Я здесь, Роман. Можешь взять меня прямо тут, на кровавом полу. Наши тела станут одним целым на этом месиве._

— Знаешь, что я люблю делать после нового убийства? — спросил Роман с нетерпеливой улыбкой.

_Прикоснись ко мне. Дотронься до меня._

— Что, босс?

— Принимать пищу, — ответил он, — сегодня я собираюсь пригласить Дину, а ты пока уберись здесь. Я на тебя надеюсь.

Влюблённая улыбка Виктора исказилась, когда Роман повернулся спиной. Босс бросил его и выбрал эту грёбаную пташку.

Однако наименее любимый день наступил сразу после того, как выяснилось, что Кассандра благополучно находилась у Харли, которая должна была сдать девчонку в обмен на свою жизнь, но до сих пор не сделала этого. Роман был на грани, и Виктор делал всё возможное, чтобы успокоить его, когда эта идиотка, Эрика, начала отвратительно смеяться за соседним столиком.

Роман ненавидел Эрику, она была слишком похожа на Харли, хоть и являлась дочерью какого-то крупного инвестора.

— Она смеётся надо мной? — в ярости спросил Сайонис.

— Да, босс, — без колебаний отозвался Виктор. Это то, что было нужно Роману в данный момент. Выместить на ком-то злость. И Виктор мог помочь ему с этим. Немножко жестокого веселья, чтобы отвлечься от происшествия с бриллиантом.

— Нет, Роман, вовсе нет, — Дина попыталась вмешаться, но Зсасз крепко схватил её за руку и бросил на неё сердитый взгляд.

— Не смей перебивать босса или отговаривать его, — угрожающе прошипел он, — ясно?

Дина не подарила ему удовольствия желаемой реакцией или ответом. Зсасз с радостью толкнул или даже ударил бы её, но она _нравилась_ боссу, поэтому он отпустил её руку, с трудом переборов желание сломать Канарейке пару костей, чтобы она больше не смогла возить Романа.

Роман тем временем заставил Эрику забраться на стол и начать танцевать. Она была невероятно напугана и чувствовала себя неловко.

— Это платье… чертовски отвратительно, — заявил Роман, — снимай его.

— Ч-что? — воскликнула Эрика.

— Я сказал СНИМАЙ ЕГО! — Сайонис вытащил нож из кармана, заставив Эрику и людей, сидевших за её столиком, вздрогнуть. Гости клуба, являвшиеся простыми горожанами, сочувствовали Эрике. Преступная элита хихикала, потягивая напитки. Роман сунул нож в руку знакомого Эрики и велел ему залезть на стол, чтобы разрезать платье.

Виктор от души рассмеялся, когда Дина отвела взгляд, вытирая слёзы. Именно поэтому Роман должен был позволить ей вернуться к пению. Она не была преступницей, она была красивым лицом.

Дина пробормотала извинения и попыталась покинуть клуб, пока Виктор смеялся над её слабостью, но Роман тут же оказался рядом с ней.

— Куда ты собралась, Дина? — спросил Сайонис. Он провёл рукой по её лицу, и Виктор прекратил смеяться, ощутив вскипающую ревность.

— Я только хотела…

— Ты ведь никогда не предашь меня, пташка? — голос Романа казался таким хрупким. Весь сегодняшний день напоминал торнадо на американских горках, и Роман явно испытывал сильный стресс.

— Я хотела пойти поискать девчонку, — смущённо произнесла Дина.

— Нет, нет, нет. Ты нужна мне здесь, моя пташка, — ответил Сайонис и, притянув Канарейку к себе, начал танцевать с ней. Он трогал её, и она прикасалась к нему так, как не было позволено даже Виктору, — ты успокаиваешь меня. Ты единственная, кто может заставить меня чувствовать себя лучше.

_Ты единственная, кто может заставить меня чувствовать себя лучше. Ты единственная, кто может заставить меня чувствовать себя лучше. Ты единственная, кто может заставить меня чувствовать себя лучше. Ты единственная, кто может заставить меня чувствовать себя лучше. Ты единственная, кто может заставить меня чувствовать себя лучше._

Эти слова повторялись в голове Виктора снова и снова, пока не стали совсем невыносимыми. Он больше не мог смотреть на Дину. Физически не мог смириться с тем, что у неё было _всё_ , ради чего он так усердно работал.

Виктор выбежал из клуба и вернулся в свою квартиру. Одинокий, полный грусти и страданий. Ему в очередной раз напомнили о том, насколько мрачной и бесполезной была его жизнь. Людишки только обижают, не принося никакой радости.

В переулке в нескольких кварталах от его убежища находились бездомные. Виктор быстро добрался до них, прекратил их боль и избавил от мучений. Той ночью он добавил несколько меток на своё правое бедро.

Он прибыл в апартаменты ровно в восемь. Его обязанностью было разбудить босса и подготовить к завтраку, который следовало приготовить самому либо заказать. Боже, он делал для Романа _всё_ , а Дина делала минимум.

Он вошёл в спальню Романа и посмотрел на любовь всей своей жизни. Шёлковые простыни покрывали его талию, обнажая грудь с тонкими волосками, дразнящими Виктора.

Это был _его_ Роман. Только Виктор был достоин видеть своего босса таким обнажённым и знойным. Он очень надеялся, что Дина _никогда_ не окажется на его месте и не будет так смотреть на Романа.

Зсасз забрался сверху и потёрся о его пах. Роман отреагировал, но слишком медленно. Тогда Виктор снял его маску для сна и отбросил в сторону, после чего прижал запястья Сайониса к кровати.

— Зсасз? Что ты творишь? — Роман казался расстроенным, но сопротивлялся чересчур вяло.

— Пожалуйста, увольте её, — взмолился Виктор с блестящими от слёз глазами, — она Вам не нужна. Она не предназначена для этой стороны нашего бизнеса.

— Кто «она»? — Роман после пробуждения соображал медленнее, чем обычно.

— Грёбаная Канарейка, — сердито буркнул Виктор.

Губы Сайониса растянулись в дьявольской улыбке.

— Мой дорогой Виктор, только не говори, что кое-кто тут немного ревнует.

— Она никогда не будет любить Вас так, как я. Она не будет посвящать себя Вам, как я. Она обуза для нас. Мы должны быть вдвоём, — Виктор начал медленно двигаться, заставив Романа приподнять брови, а затем наклонился и поцеловал его.

— Видите? Видите? — бормотал он в губы Сайониса. — Она не позволит Вам поцеловать себя. Но Вы можете целовать меня когда захотите, — Роман застонал, — Вам нравится, босс?

— Мне нужно гораздо больше, чем просто поцелуи, Зсасз, — ответил Роман. Виктор сел прямо и отпустил его запястья, чтобы снять собственную рубашку. Он надеялся, что Роман не воспользуется возможностью и не отбросит его в сторону.

Когда Виктор сбросил рубашку с кровати, Роман с энтузиазмом взглянул на его тело и закусил губу. Сердце Виктора заколотилось. Значит, не он один хотел этого — Роман _тоже_. Руки Сайониса потянулись к его груди, поглаживая шрамы, украшавшие его кожу. Подушечками пальцев он надавил на соски подчинённого, игриво наслаждаясь процессом.

— Ну, не знаю, Зсасз. У Канарейки большие сиськи, в этом ты ей явно проигрываешь, — Роман попытался принять сидячее положение, но Виктор толкнул его обратно, увидев на лице босса ухмылку.

— Готов поспорить, что скорее ад льдом покроется, чем Ваша драгоценная Канарейка сделает _это_ для Вас, — Виктор приподнялся над Романом и сдёрнул с него шёлковое одеяло. Сайонис спал голым, как и ожидалось.

Зсасз ещё раз поцеловал его в губы, затем начал спускаться ниже. Если это была единственная возможность уединиться с Романом, он хотел воспользоваться ею по полной. Он посасывал кожу на шее Сайониса, ключицах и прошёлся языком по каждому из сосков.

— Канарейка не заставила бы меня ждать, — игриво пробормотал Роман. Зсасз ускорился, покрывая поцелуями его пресс и спускаясь ниже к лобку с короткими волосками, чтобы вдохнуть мужской аромат. Его подбородок касался эрекции босса, но испытывать терпение Романа Виктору не хотелось, поэтому он приподнял голову и посмотрел Сайонису в глаза, после чего накрыл его член своим ртом.

Роман откинул голову назад, застонав от удовольствия, когда Виктор провёл языком вверх и вниз по всей его длине. Он так долго мечтал об этом моменте. Он так сильно хотел отсосать Роману. Эта мысль преследовала его всякий раз, когда он видел, как Сайонис откидывался на спинку стула и лениво разводил ноги в стороны, насколько это возможно. Тогда Зсасз мог думать только о том, чтобы встать на колени, заполнить собой пространство между ног босса, освободить его член и поскорее взять в рот. Теперь все мечты стали реальностью.

Немного отстранившись, Зсасз недовольно залюбовался тем, как член Романа был покрыт его слюной и собственным предэякулятом.

— Ты похож на грязную шлюху, — из уст Романа это звучало как комплимент.

— Я готов сделать всё, чего не делает Дина, о чём не думает Дина, о чём даже не мечтает, — пообещал Зсасз.

Роман выглядел заинтересованным. Ему было любопытно, что такого собирался предложить ему подчинённый.

— И что же это?

Зсасз соблазнительно улыбнулся и ловко перевернулся на спину, оказавшись между ног Романа и руками немного приподняв его бёдра. А затем прикоснулся языком к его отверстию, услышав, как Сайонис издал вопль удовольствия.

Виктор ухмыльнулся и начал активнее двигать языком, зная, что это сводит Романа с ума. Он предположил, что прежде босс никогда даже не думал о том, чтобы стимулировать эту зону таким образом. Кроме того, Роман был хорош на вкус.

— Погоди, мне неудобно, остановись, — попросил Роман и перевернулся на живот. Зсасз откровенно наслаждался видом красивой задницы, который был подарен ему Романом. И под таким углом удобнее будет им обоим. Роман даже прогнулся в спине, от чего член Зсасза болезненно напрягся в штанах.

Он принялся быстро расстёгивать пуговицу и молнию на своих брюках, после чего стянул их вместе с нижним бельём и бросил на пол. Затем вернулся к Роману и провёл ладонями по его упругим ягодицам.

— Не стой там просто так. Продолжай лизать мою задницу, похотливое животное, — капризно потребовал Роман.

— Да, сэр, — отозвался Зсасз и вновь прильнул к его отверстию. Язык умело скользил внутри, и каждый угол его проникновения отличался от предыдущего.

Одной рукой Зсасз провёл по члену Романа, не желая, чтобы эрекция спала. Член босса очень скоро должен был оказаться в нём.

Свободная рука массировала спину Сайониса, и таким образом Роман получал тройное удовольствие.

— Ты знаешь, как заставить мужчину расслабиться, Зсасз, — произнёс Роман, — думаю, пора перевести твою преданность ко мне на новый уровень.

Виктор послушно отстранился и спустился с кровати к своим брюкам. Он порылся в карманах и достал упаковку презервативов и баночку смазки. После этого посмотрел на Романа, который повернулся на спину и гладил свой член.

— Ты очень красив, когда обнажён, — озвучил похвалу Сайонис, — у тебя отличная задница, Зсасз.

— Я красивее Дины? — с надеждой в голосе уточнил Виктор. — Моя задница лучше, чем у Дины?

Роман ухмыльнулся.

— Как насчёт того, чтобы меньше беспокоиться о Дине?

Зсасз, облизав губы, открыл упаковку с презервативами и тут же услышал неодобрительное мычание.

— Держу пари, что Канарейка не заставила бы меня надевать эту дрянь. Она, наверное, на таблетках. Такой, как я, не должен нуждаться в резинке. Кроме того, в ней совсем не те ощущения…

— Как пожелаете, — нетерпеливо ответил Виктор, выбросив презервативы. Он хотел, чтобы Роман был в нём любым. Он хотел почувствовать всего Романа, и чтобы Роман почувствовал его полностью.

Он щедро покрыл член Сайониса смазкой, а оставшееся количество использовал для того, чтобы провести пальцем по собственному отверстию, слегка растягивая. Роман зачарованно наблюдал за ним.

— Мне нужна твоя задница, — приказал он, — я хочу видеть, как мой член войдёт в неё и как выйдет. На тебя смотреть я не хочу.

— Да, сэр, — ответил Зсасз, возвращаясь на кровать и практически усаживаясь на Романа спиной к нему. Затем толкнул его член в своё отверстие и начал опускаться, поглощая каждый дюйм его длины.

— Блядь, о, да, — усмехнулся Роман, — какой же ты тугой.

— Лучше входить в меня, чем в киску Дины, да, босс?

— Просто заткнись и начни уже двигаться на мне.

Чуть ли не прыгая на нём, Виктор наслаждался удовлетворёнными стонами. Роман подстрекал его, заставлял работать усерднее, но эти непроизвольные шумы были наилучшей похвалой. Сейчас Роман уделял ему одному огромное внимание.

Он почувствовал, как ладони Романа сжали его задницу, и переместил руку к своему члену, чтобы стимулировать себя.

Через несколько секунд Роман заставил его сменить позу и встать на колени и локти.

— Мне нравится брать контроль, — произнёс Роман и вонзился в Зсасза с новой силой. Виктор заскулил от восторга, ощущая, как его отверстие растягивалось и натиралось от действий его неразделённой любви. Господи, он так долго этого ждал.

— Трахните меня сильнее, босс, — взмолился он.

Роман усмехнулся.

— Ты маленький жадный развратник, не так ли, Зсасз?

— Для Вас я буду кем угодно, сэр, — простонал Виктор, когда Роман несколько раз шлёпнул его по заднице, — с Канарейкой Вы не сможете так себя вести. Эта избалованная принцесса не позволит Вам овладеть ею.

— Если ты ещё способен выдавать такие длинные предложения, значит, я недостаточно хорошо тебя трахаю, — Роман ускорился, услышав, как Виктор вскрикнул от удовольствия, задышав чаще и тяжелее.

Роман вколачивался в него, вынудив вцепиться зубами в ближайшую подушку, чтобы заглушить стоны. Рассмеявшись, Сайонис ещё раз шлёпнул подчинённого по заднице.

— Я собираюсь кончить внутрь тебя, Виктор. Ты же не против? — спросил Роман глубоким, серьёзным голосом. Зсасзу с трудом удавалось составлять слова, поэтому он просто промычал что-то невнятное. — Конечно, ты не против.

Через пару толчков он громко застонал, изливаясь в Виктора, после чего наконец замедлился, позволив ему отдышаться. Зсасз понял, что кончил одновременно с боссом, когда почувствовал, что постельное бельё под его членом было мокрым и липким. Похоже, он настолько сосредоточился на удовольствии, которое доставлял Роману, что попросту не заметил собственный оргазм.

Сайонис вытащил член и оценивающе взглянул на задницу подчинённого.

— Даже не знаю, может ли это называться анусом. Теперь это практически киска.

Зсасз хихикнул и обернулся, с восхищением глядя на своего босса, который едва не испортил ему жизнь.

— Вы готовы отказаться от этой суки и понять, что я тот, кто Вам нужен?

Роман усмехнулся, услышав заявление Зсасза, и резко вонзил в него два пальца, заставив взвизгнуть.

— Всё, что я понял, Зсасз, так это то, что ты всего лишь дешёвая шлюха. Видишь ли, мужчинам нравится добиваться. Когда я наконец затащу Канарейку в койку, это будет того стоить. Я в своём завоевании преуспею. А ты? Ты никогда не был моей целью и просто добровольно прогнулся под меня. Я не собирался тебя добиваться, хотя с тобой было весело и легко. И, могу пообещать, что если снова буду нуждаться в дешёвом сексе, то обязательно обращусь к тебе, хорошо?

Он вытащил пальцы, покрытые спермой, сунул себе в рот и со стоном облизал.

— А теперь пошевеливайся и приготовь мне грёбаный завтрак, пока я принимаю душ. И оставайся голым — таким ты мне нравишься больше, — он подмигнул Зсасзу и ушёл, оставив его одного на кровати.

Виктор понимал, что Роман открытым текстом донёс до него тот факт, что не испытывает к нему романтических чувств. Но в то же время он надеялся, что Канарейка не даст Роману того, чего он хочет, и тогда он прибежит к нему, Виктору, изнывая от возбуждения. Конечно, босс мог использовать его, но Зсасз старался внушить себе, что это было нечто большее. И теперь просто должен был проследить за тем, чтобы Дина держалась подальше от его мужчины.


End file.
